


[Podfic] Hidden Places

by Rindle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Feels, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caves, Fluff and Humor, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Pies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle
Summary: "Slow down," Merlin says, tearing his gaze from the passing scenery and allowing himself to stare at his companion. His Arthur, hale and whole and actually here again after such a terrible absence.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[Podfic] Hidden Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurrochard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hidden Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419612) by [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3). 



> Recorded for Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard) for Winter Podfic Treats 2020. This was actually the second fic I recorded for this gift. After trying to record another one and being unhappy with all my attempts, I gave up. So I really hope you like this one! <3

  
[ ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8238e842f20f08001182ac9cfc5e0689/869acf72e124279e-3d/s640x960/2828016900a0c61139ac240bf84898dcae247346.jpg)  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:26
  * **MP3:** 7 mb (96 kbps)
  * **M4B:** 18 mb (128 kbps)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * Streaming on [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/merlin-hidden-places-rindle)
  * MP3 on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/1xammfu4krda/Merlin-HiddenPlaces-rindle.mp3)
  * M4B on filefactory [download only](https://www.filefactory.com/file/4uu9kczjuvq6/Merlin-HiddenPlaces-rindle.m4b)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Hidden Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419612)
  * **Author:** [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3)
  * **Reader:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Music:** I Get to Love You by Ruelle
  * **Cover art:** Rindle 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Malu_3 (Grainne), for offering blanket permission.


End file.
